


Endan

by ShinjiShazaki



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff all the way down, korrasami wedding day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiShazaki/pseuds/ShinjiShazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years on, three years together, Korra decides to go ahead with a plan she considers crazy on Asami's twenty-fifth birthday.</p><p>Neither she nor Asami consider it crazy when all is said and done.</p><p>Written for the Korrasami wedding event happening on tumblr on 01/11/2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endan

“Mako,” said Korra, “I’m planning on doing something crazy and I _need_ you to talk me out of it.”

He looked at her, baffled. “I thought you asked me here on my lunch break to _have lunch_. What’re you planning on doing during lunch hour at a noodle shop that’s crazy?”

“No—no, it’s not gonna be right now,” she said. She opened her mouth, gesturing with one hand, but only sighed. “All right, you have to promise me that you won’t tell _anyone_. Not Bolin, not Lin, not any of the airbender kids, and _especially_ not Asami.”

Mako rolled his eyes, smiling as he pulled on Korra’s sleeve to sit at the bar at the shop’s window. “Oh, I get it. You’re planning some crazy surprise for Miss Sato’s big twenty-fifth birthday, right? Look, as long as you’re not recruiting Bolin to help you make some kind of monument for her out of obsidian, you’ll be fine.” He thought. “Actually, he’s been _planning_ on doing some lava-bending to try and make some obsidian for…something. Tell him no, okay?”

“That—” She thought, and looked down to mumble, “Actually, that sounds really cool.”

Mako shook his head, ordering for the both of them while Korra stared into the middle distance. When their noodles arrived, he tapped his fist on her shoulder. “Spit it out already. I don’t have that long of a lunch break today.”

She sighed, rubbing the back of her head. “Fine. But you really need to talk me out of it. It’s something really crazy.”

“So you’ve said.” He gathered a large wad of noodles on his chopsticks, shoveling them into his mouth. Only when he’d had three large mouthfuls did he speak again. “What is it? Is it actually about Asami’s birthday party on Saturday?”

“Yes,” she admitted.

“Okay,” he said. He ate another mouthful. “Worried that someone’s going to one-up you on a present? The only person who might is Wu, but Asami made me never tell him what her birthday is. We’re keeping it on the down-low, remember?”

“That’s what makes this crazy!” Korra said. “It’s the craziest thing I could plan to do at a nice quiet birthday get-together! Tell me I’m crazy and stop me!”

Mako sighed. “Korra, I can’t tell you you’re crazy until you actually tell me what you’re planning on doing. I can’t read your mind.” He gathered another wad of noodles, blowing on them. “Is it using spirit energy to make fireworks for her?” He opened his mouth and set the noodles inside.

“I want to propose to her,” Korra spat.

Mako bit clean through his chopsticks. He coughed, spitting out noodles and wood shards into his bowl.

“See, that’s why I said it was crazy, it’s just stupid and now I know that I shouldn’t—”

“Korra, that’s _great_!” Mako said, wiping his chin and keeping his voice down. “She’d love that!”

She stared at him, eyes wide. “Really?”

“Come on, you two have been together for three years and you’ve been living together for a year and a half. You’ve been voted Republic City’s best couple two years running. Asami would love that for a birthday present.”

Korra sighed, nearly whimpering, and hurried to shovel noodles in her mouth. She ate without tasting anything, trying not to notice how Mako was regarding her with a smile. The bowl emptied far too quickly for her, and she sat drumming her fingers on the table.

“Korra, it’s not a crazy idea,” Mako said. “The only way you could make this into a crazy idea is if you actually did any of the stuff we talked about before.”

“Lava-bending to get obsidian and spirit energy fireworks?”

“Yeah. Seriously, keep it simple. And don’t let anyone else know what you’re doing.”

She smiled slightly. “I thought about telling the airbender kids after I told my mom.”

“Meelo and Ikki would ruin the surprise,” Mako chuckled. He thought. “Wait a second, you asked your mom about this already? When?”

“I borrowed Oogi last week to fly down there.”

“What’d she say?”

“Well…the same thing as you. And she told me how to make a betrothal necklace.”

He leaned on the bar with one elbow. “Did you make one?”

She looked down again. “Yeah.”

“Where’re you hiding it? You’re obviously not carrying it around.”

Korra sighed. “At home. In a box under the bed.” She tapped her hands on the table. “In case I remember that this is crazy and I can forget the whole idea.”

Mako rolled his eyes, punching her shoulder more forcefully. “It’s not crazy, Korra. You think it’s crazy because you somehow think that Asami is going to say ‘no’. Which there’s no chance of.”

“Mako, Asami is beautiful and brilliant and the CEO of a hugely important company! I’m—just—” She stopped, looking down. “The person she waited three years for. And who she’s been dating for the last three.”

He smirked. “Look at that, Avatar Korra is talking herself into a plan that makes _perfect_ sense! This makes…what, the first or second time in all the time that we’ve known each other?”

She smiled nervously and punched his shoulder in turn. “Shut up, Mako.” She patted her hands on the table to match a popular tune from the radios around the city. Her smile remained nervous, but widened. “Promise me you won’t tell her before I actually ask?”

He laughed. “I won’t. I don’t think I even see her until Saturday. And I won’t tell anyone else, since Bolin _will_ ruin it.”

“Thanks,” Korra said. “I’ll get lunch this time.”

He grinned. “I should’ve ordered extra.”

————

At the first knock on their apartment door on Saturday evening, Korra rushed to grab her glider and a pack. She opened both balcony doors, opening the glider, and said, “Tell them I’ll be back in a minute!” Asami smiled as Korra leapt off the balcony, catching the wind on the glider to fly away. She headed to the front door, opening it to show Mako and Bolin standing outside with wrapped presents.

“Happy birthday!” Bolin shouted, rushing inside to hug her. He held her tight enough that she left her feet, and she laughed until he let her down.

“Thank you, Bolin,” she said, kissing his cheek and taking the present.

“Happy birthday,” Mako said, hugging her as well. He looked around the apartment as Asami took his present. Streamers were hung from all the corners, multicolored with shining silver strips. He blinked once, frowning slightly. “I would’ve thought Korra would get way more party stuff for this.”

“She _wanted_ to, believe me,” Asami said with a smile. “I managed to convince her to not wallpaper the living room with wrapping paper, but I’m not sure how.” She set the presents on the coffee table as Bolin closed the door.

“Hey,” he said, “where _is_ Korra? I wanted to show off my wrapping skills!”

Asami pointed to the balcony. “She said she’d be back in a minute. I’m pretty sure she went off to get a surprise.”

Mako moved to the balcony, brow rising. “Did she fly straight for the spirit portal?”

“Ooh!” Bolin said. “Maybe she’s bringing back spirit fireworks!”

“No,” Asami and Mako said together.

He started to protest, but stopped when someone else knocked on the door. He opened it, opening his arms wide. “Welcome to the party!”

Tenzin looked back at him blankly, Jinora and Pema beside him and all of them bearing gifts. Bolin grinned as he stepped aside, closing and locking the door when they were all inside.

“Happy birthday, Miss Sato,” Tenzin said, offering his present with a smile. “And many happy more.”

“Happy birthday, dear,” Pema said, giving Asami her present.

“Thank you both,” Asami replied. “And thank you for keeping Meelo and Ikki at home tonight.”

“Happy birthday!” Jinora said. “They’re really excited to play babysitter for Rohan.” She handed her present over as well. “For tonight, anyway.” She looked around, eyes falling on the open balcony doors. “Did Korra go out for something at the last minute?”

“She did,” Asami said. “Don’t worry.”

“I think she’s going to get something from the spirit world!” Bolin said. “Asami and Mako said it’s _not_ fireworks, but I think that would be appropriate for tonight.”

“Spirits don’t have fireworks, Bolin,” Jinora said, moving to pat him on the shoulder. “But they do have amazing—”

“I’m back!” Korra said, landing on the balcony. She set her glider to one side after closing it, grinning as she shifted the massive bundle of spirit flowers under her other arm. “Ta da!”

Asami’s smile widened as she went to Korra. “These are beautiful!”

“Watch, these are special!” She set the flowers in Asami’s hands, but took a cluster of golden flowers with huge diamond shaped petals and rushed around the living room. She set the flowers on any flat surface she could, checking the open balcony doors as she did. When all the flowers were in place, she went to the doors once again. Inhaling deeply, she sent a gentle breeze through the room.

The gold in the flowers changed as the breeze came, the colors changing from gold to green to blue to purple to red and all throughout. There was no pattern to the changes, only following the touch of the wind. Asami stared, putting a hand over her mouth, and then gasped softly when the flowers in her free hand changed with the wind. When the wind faded, the petals remained the last color they had been.

“Oh, _Korra_ ,” Asami said. “These are amazing!”

“Well yeah,” Korra said, smiling nervously. “Don’t you remember them?”

“What do you mean?” Asami asked.

“These are the first flowers you ever saw in the spirit world that made you speechless,” Korra said. “So. Um. I thought I’d get you some as…um…one of your presents this year.”

Asami smiled even more, one brow rising. “One of my presents?”

Korra went stiff, cheeks turning red. “Uh—yeah! One of them! Yeah—h-here, here’s the other one!” She went to Asami, taking the flowers to set them atop all the other presents. She fumbled with pulling her pack off and rummaging through it, managing to retrieve what looked like a ball of wrapping paper. She hastily pushed it into Asami’s hands. “Open it!”

“All right, all right,” Asami chuckled. She pulled the paper where it was taped, tearing away long strips and large chunks to set aside with the other presents. She was left with a large piece of dark amethyst quartz. At first, she almost asked its purpose. Something within the quartz caught her eye, and she looked at Korra.

“Is something in here?” she asked.

Her blush darkened. “Th-there is, yeah. Here, lemme have it back for a second.” She took the quartz in both hands, twisting carefully. The crystal broke apart in two clean halves, and Korra held the lower half against her chest with her blush reaching her ears.

“Asami,” Korra said, “we’ve…well, we’ve been through a whole lot in the last seven years. And I thought tonight would be a good time to—y’know, ask—” She froze up at the smile on Asami’s face, heart pounding. “To ask—”

She stopped, inhaled deeply, and offered the crystal to Asami. Asami looked down, eyes widening. Within the crystal was a necklace with a strong, dark blue cord of fabric holding a flat stone. When she took the necklace from the crystal, she saw that the flat stone was a lighter blue, carved with widely curving lines and arcs on its front side. Asami brought it close, setting the stone in her palm to look at it with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“I thought tonight would be a good time to ask,” Korra said, “if you’d marry me.”

Asami continued to stare at the necklace in utter silence.

Korra waited, but her legs started to shake. “Um. Is—is that a ‘no’?”

Asami grabbed her by the front of her shirt to kiss her hard. When Korra was breathless and frozen, she drew back to walk away quickly. Korra stood stunned, blinking without knowing why. She eventually turned toward the others. Bolin stared at her, starry-eyed with his mouth open in a smile and his hands flapping. Jinora and Pema were much the same, though they held their hands near their mouths. Tenzin smiled at her, brows up, and Mako smiled as well.

Korra turned quickly when she heard returning footsteps, letting out a startled sound when Asami kissed her again. She was let go of almost immediately, and she stared at the brilliant smile on Asami’s face when she drew back.

“So,” said Korra with a smile, “is that a ‘yes’?” Her smile and blush faded for confusion when Asami sank down on one knee before her. “What’re you doing?”

Asami laughed, opening a small velvet box and showing it to her. Korra stared at its contents, a ring made of two winding bands of dark silver and blue. A blue gem was matched by two small green gems the same color as Asami’s eyes. Korra stared blankly at it.

“I’m asking you to marry me,” Asami said. “This is how you propose in Republic City.”

Korra went bright red from neck to ears.

“I was going to ask after everyone left tonight,” Asami laughed. “But you beat me to it.”

Korra stared, but did not fully realize that her sight was going blurry because of tears.

Asami’s smile twitched as she took to her feet. “Korra, no—you don’t have to cry!” She could not help but laugh as she pulled Korra close. “Oh _Korra_. Korra, sweetheart.”

“Yes,” Korra said, grinning as she cried against Asami’s chest. “Yes, yes, yes.”

“Good,” Asami whispered, kissing Korra’s head. “Give me your left hand.”

She nodded and did so, sniffing when Asami slipped the ring on her ring finger. “Now you lean forward, okay?” When Asami had obeyed, she took the necklace and put on her over her hair, lifting her hair to bring the cord against her skin. She arranged the stone over Asami’s chest, smiling up at her.

“Love you,” Korra said.

“I love you too,” Asami replied. She took Korra’s face in hand and kissed her, and Korra leaned in with her hands tight in Asami’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "Proposal."
> 
> I had to do this. It's too fun to write these kinds of scenes, and I got suckerpunched so hard by the finale that I fell into writing this without a second thought.
> 
> Still, I couldn't write a full wedding sequence in the small timeframe I had. After all, the last time I wrote a wedding it was over 6K words long and took a damn long time.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
